Getting Settled
by btamamura
Summary: Reboot series. It has been a week since a development in the relationship between Professor Squawkencluck and Danger Moth, and it seems they are settling into their new relationship quite smoothly. Fem-slash. Squawkenmoth. Professor Squawkencluck x Danger Moth. Rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Danger Mouse (2015)**_ _, any canon characters, or any existing films/plays mentioned in this, they are properties of their respective owners._

 **Notes:** _ **Another Squawkenmoth! At first this was going to be an awkward early-relationship story where they're still trying to grasp what they're learning of each other and the boundaries. Instead, it turned into a fluff-fest.**_

 _ **As this is Squawkenmoth (Squawkencluck and Danger Moth in a romantic relationship), there is a fem-slash warning. Characters might be OOC at times. There is mention of a mature subject, but it is not graphic so the rating isn't being pushed too far.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this!**_

 _ **(Linebreaks hate me, so I will use**_ _PSDM_ _ **.)**_

PSDM

"Ahh, London; such a wonderful city to live in. _Especially_ when it's peaceful and crime-free," Danger Moth remarked as she stretched. She was in her personal quarters and packing an overnight bag, having been invited to spend the night at her girlfriend's house across the road from HQ. "I wonder if I should bring along a film or something...unless Squawky already has one picked out. I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring one along. Huh, but which one? She doesn't seem the type to appreciate horror films, and I should rule out any with clowns. She balks at sci-fi because she deems it to be utter balderdash. I guess a comedy or romance would work then." She stepped over to the line of shelves embedded on her wall and looked through each film, trying to consider what sort the hen would enjoy.

PSDM

 _Hang on one second! I usually do the introductions! What's going on here? Let me check my notes here...uh-huh...hmmm...never mind, I won't be in until the end. Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be auditioning for the latest production of_ _ **Les Miserables**_ _._

PSDM

Finally packed for the night, Danger Moth slung the strap of her overnight bag over her shoulder, picked up her tinted goggles just in case she'd need them, switched off the light and stepped out of her personal quarters. She fluttered her wings at the perfect speed and felt her feet lifting off the ground. Satisfied that her bag wasn't weighing her down, nor causing any unbalance, she took off like a shot, heading straight for the lift; making sure to stay at a fair height so as not to crash into any fellow Danger Agents.

The flight burned a bit of her energy. She landed gently and breathed deeply. "I think I'll walk now...at least until outside." The lift doors opened and out stepped Danger Mole. "Good evening."

"Evening. Where you off to?" he questioned as he stepped out of the lift.

"Since it's so peaceful, Professor Squawkencluck invited me to her place for a girls' night-in." She stepped past the mole, mentally praising herself for not letting slip the affectionate yet private nickname for her girlfriend.

"Have a good time then. As for me, I'm going to go right to bed. Been on my feet all day. See you."

"See you later." The doors closed. Danger Moth let out a soft sigh. Though she hadn't told a lie, there was something gnawing at her. Should she have not mentioned her girlfriend at all? "No, that's silly! It's not strange for women to have a night-in every now and then." So then, what was it that was causing her a bit of concern? "Ah. I must've been worried about letting slip her nickname."

PSDM

She was outside the building, tinted goggles over her eyes so she wouldn't be distracted by the bright street lamps and electronic signs visible from where she stood. She still felt a bit done in by her earlier flight, so she decided to stay grounded. She looked both ways and seeing it was all clear, she proceeded to cross the road. She could see the lights were on in the small residence of the genius hen she'd come to love. There was also the sound of a familiar song. She smiled, recognising the band performing it was _HUG_. It wasn't much longer before she stood outside the residence and lifted her arm to press the doorbell.

"Just a sec!"

She smiled and felt her heart fluttering like her wings would.

The door opened, and there stood the professor. She was out of her standard laboratory wear, instead opting for a _HUG_ t-shirt, a pair of denim jeans and some loafers. Her head feathers were down from their usual ponytail, but she still wore her spectacles. "Danger Moth, come on in! You're just in time, I just finished making dinner!"

She entered the abode, discreetly giving her girlfriend a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for inviting me to spend the night. But, dinner? I thought we'd just order Chinese or something."

"Well, I thought it'd be nice to surprise you." She closed the door. "You can put your bag in the bedroom, and if you'd like, you can change into something more casual while I dish it up." She didn't fail to notice her girlfriend was still in her uniform. "After all, it's a night off so you won't suddenly be summoned to action."

"Alright. I'll see you in the kitchen then, Squawky." It wasn't her first time there, so she did know where the bedroom was. She proceeded to make her way there.

PSDM

Squawkencluck finished dishing up the vegetarian lasagna and garlic bread, then poured two glasses of wine. "Before anybody says anything, it's wine with a meal. We'll be having juice the rest of the night."

Danger Moth entered the kitchen. "It feels good to be able to get out of that uniform if only for a night!" she remarked. She was wearing a long t-shirt over a pair of leggings, and her usual action boots were traded for simple, synthetic leather boots. "That looks _good_ , Squawky!"

"I hope it _tastes_ as good as it _looks_." She waited until the moth sat down before she joined her at the table.

"I wouldn't worry about that. You live alone so you'd have to learn how to cook something tasty; plus with you being a scientist and cooking being a science in itself, I wouldn't be surprised if you could actually show those master chefs how it's really done."

She blushed lightly at the praise and smiled. "Thanks, Danger Moth."

"Oh, um, since it's just us here and you let me address you by a nickname...well, I know this is against conduct, but I want you to know my real name."

"But...but, as you said, that goes against conduct of the agency! You could get in serious trouble if anyone found out, and by anyone, I mean Colonel K."

She shook her head. "I know his hologram can appear anywhere in the world, even here. But, he guaranteed he would not contact me when I asked for a night off."

"If...if you're sure..."

"I am. My initials aren't actually far off from my codename, but since Danger Mouse is the only one to be called _DM_ to spare confusion between himself, Danger Mackerel, Danger Mole and myself, that should stay as his. Besides, it would make me happy if the one I love knew my name."

"Alright then, since you're firmly sticking to it."

"It's Denise Morrison."

"It really suits you. Did you have a nickname as a child?"

"No, just stuck with my name."

"Well then, Denise..."

Danger Moth beamed at hearing her name said in her girlfriend's voice.

"...how about I give you one?"

"You don't have to do that. Just hearing you say my name, my _real_ name, is more than enough."

"Alright, but if I do come up with a nickname, I'll run it by you first. Anyway, enough babbling, we'd better eat while it's still hot!"

She nodded, still smiling as she picked up her utensils. She pierced the lasagna with her fork, sliced off a morsel with her knife and stuck the food into her mouth. She chewed thoughtfully and nodded at the tastes covering her tongue. She swallowed. "Just as I thought, absolutely delicious!"

PSDM

After they'd finished eating and drained their wine glasses, the pair relocated to the living room. "I brought along a film we could watch, unless you have another planned?" Danger Moth spoke up.

"Well, it's not a film, but rather a concert."

"Concert?"

"I managed to find a limited edition copy of _HUG_ 's 2000 concert on DVD! We can watch that or the film, up to you."

"We do have the whole night ahead, and it's not like the concert would last forever. Let's watch that first, then we can wind down with the film. Besides, it might be easier for the neighbours too."

"Good point, Denise."

She couldn't hold back the smile. "Still sounds better coming from you."

"Right, well then, let's get this show started. You wouldn't mind if I suddenly join in, would you?" She moved to where her television was and knelt down. She lifted a panel on the cabinet the TV stood on and pressed a button, causing the door to open and reveal a row of DVDs.

"Not in the least! If anything, I'd be _honoured_ to hear you sing."

"I wouldn't go that far."

PSDM

An hour in and Danger Moth found herself enjoying something more than the concert on the screen. She could barely keep her eyes off the hen who was singing along to some songs, headbanging to others (causing her head feathers to fly through the air and flip over her eyes) or otherwise was in a state of fangirl bliss. It was a sight Danger Moth truly felt honoured to be able to witness. There was probably no other moth in the world who felt as special as she did at that moment.

"Hey, you're not watching the concert. Are you bored? We can turn it off..."

"Are you kidding? Leave it on, the music's great!"

"But, you haven't been watching it."

"I know. I've been watching you."

"Not that I mind it, but why?"

"You're being quite adorable and really, I love seeing you like this." She reached over and brushed away one of the head feathers that still flopped over her girlfriend's face.

Her cheeks darkened but she was smiling. She shifted a little closer until they were almost touching.

Her hand had been suspended in the air, but she brought it to the hen's cheek and cupped it. "I'm probably the luckiest girl in the world right now."

"One of them, at least." She leaned into the touch, her eyes closing in contentment. "Because I feel that way too."

"Squawky..." Her other arm was lifted and she brought her hand to the back of the hen's head. She carefully allowed the head feathers to flow through her fingers.

She lifted her hand, bringing it to the moth's cheek, her thumb gently caressing her.

Danger Moth leaned in, bringing her lips to those of the hen. She heard a quiet sound from the back of her girlfriend's throat and closed her eyes.

The kiss stayed chaste, but it lasted longer than their first. The professor whimpered quietly as she poured all of her love into it, feeling the same being shared from the moth.

The only other sound in the room was the music blaring from the concert playing on the TV.

PSDM

They'd shared a few more kisses before breaking apart for some much needed oxygen. Danger Moth rested her head on the hen's shoulder, sighing in sheer joy. The hand that had cupped the professor's cheek instead sat on her knee, though her other still played with her head feathers.

"I need to admit something to you."

"What is it, Squawky?"

"I was worried we'd be awkward in our early stages of our relationship. I mean, it was only last week I told you how I felt. Yet, it's not awkward at all."

"It would only be awkward if we allowed it to be."

"Do...do you think the same would apply when...when we...?"

She blushed lightly as she realised what the hen was speaking of. "Well, it would be a little awkward at first, but it's the aftermath where it would apply. But, we still have a while to go before then."

"You're right." She looped an arm around the moth's shoulders and pulled her a little closer. They resumed watching the concert.

PSDM

The concert was over and the clock read 9:15pm. "Reckon you can stay awake for the film?" Squawkencluck asked.

"Of course! I've pulled all-nighter missions, I can handle being up until midnight to watch a film. But, what about you? You worked very hard today."

"I'm fine. I'll get us some juice and popcorn, so how about you get the film?"

"Alright then!" She finally dropped her hand, still taking care not to pull her girlfriend's head feathers and, once free from the half-hug, she rose to her feet. "Be right back, Squawky!" She fluttered her wings and flew out of the living room.

The hen smiled as she rose to her feet and moved to the kitchen.

PSDM

They had returned to the living room at the same time, Danger Moth held a DVD. "You didn't mind the last romantic comedy, so I brought over another one."

"Well, some can be pretty good, if a bit cheesy and overdone. Which one did you bring?"

"This one was pretty popular among teenagers in the early 2000s." She held up a DVD of a film called _10 Things I Hate About You_.

Squawkencluck adjusted her spectacles. "I think I've seen it before, but I wouldn't be against watching it again." She set the tray she held on the coffee table. "Here, I'll get it started while you get comfortable." She approached the moth and accepted the case.

PSDM

As before, the professor had laughed genuinely at any scenes she found amusing, her laughter ringing with that of the moth. She didn't hold back commentary where it was required, and once again, both women found themselves mocking the cliches.

As the film started winding to a close, Danger Moth sighed quietly. "I can understand her frustrations at not being allowed to date until her older sister does. I mean, I do see where her father is coming from, all things considered."

"Were you in a similar situation?"

"Not exactly. I wasn't interested in dating during my teens."

"Then, how do you mean?"

"I mean now. You already know that I am unsure of how my parents feel about their only daughter dating another woman. I can't help but worry about if they would say I wasn't allowed to be with you anymore. I know I'm an adult and they would never be able to stop me from being with you. Even so..."

"I understand. Just hearing those words wouldn't feel very fair to you. You're your own moth, you should be free to be with whoever you choose, providing it's safe."

"Exactly! I'm so glad you get where I'm coming from, Squawky."

"Well, Denise, you're pretty open to me."

"Would you have any objections to me kissing you right now?"

"Not a one, but how come?"

"Because I just want to do so. You said my real name again, and considering I'm not the type to squeal in delight, I just want to express how happy it makes me!"

"I see. Well, go ahe-mph!" She didn't get to finish her sentence before she felt the moth's lips on her own once again. She wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly as she reciprocated the actions.

PSDM

It had just gone on midnight. They were both lying in the professor's bed. She was glad she'd opted for the double-sized bed instead of a single, otherwise they'd have to cling to each other to make sure they stayed in the bed. Not that they'd mind that, most of the time anyway.

Danger Moth was, once again, playing with her girlfriend's head feathers, gazing dreamily into the eyes that weren't hiding behind the spectacle lenses. As it was, she had also ditched her eyewear, it sat safely in her bag.

"Have you developed a sudden fascination for that?" she asked with a chuckle, not minding the ministrations.

"Actually, I don't think it is sudden. When you spent the night at my place that time, I had thoughts of wanting to run my fingers through them, but I held back."

"I see. It feels nice when you do that. Maybe when we're a little bolder and further into our relationship...we could maybe bathe together and you could wash them?"

"I'd like that."

She shifted closer and brought her lips to the moth's, sharing quick, gentle pecks. As in kiss-pecks, not the pecks a bird would do. She pulled back. "For now though, let's just allow ourselves time to get settled into our new relationship."

"Of course." She noticed the hen was fighting to keep her eyes open. "Maybe we should consider going to sleep for now, we're expected back at HQ by lunch."

"Good idea. Good night, Denise. I love you."

Again feeling overwhelmed with joy, she gave the hen a peck on the cheek. "Love you too, Squawky. Good night." She shifted closer and draped an arm over the hen's waist, her head nestled in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Her eyes fluttered closed.

Squawkencluck returned the gesture and allowed her legs to entangle with the moth's, though she was very mindful of the sensitive wings. She closed her eyes and allowed the gentle, even breaths of her first love to lull her into peaceful slumber.

PSDM

 _Well, I didn't pass the audition. You know, I bet it's because my employment history involves all of this! Well, whatever, maybe I could try for the next Harry Porker production...I'd be a great Bumbledore! Anyway, I should give my standard closing narration, but I won't! All you readers out there know how it goes by now in which I wrap things up and tell you to look forward to the next narrative of_ _ **Danger Mouse**_ _, but he wasn't even in this one, he only got a mention!_

PSDM

 **After notes:** _**Told you it was a fluff-fest! It's really just been cuddly and smoochy girlfriends. I should mention that Danger Moth's name, Denise Morrison, isn't canon, it's my headcanon. You can use it if you'd like.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but if you choose to say something, please don't flame. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always!**_


End file.
